The World's Voice
by HoneySuckels
Summary: Alvira Phelan, were cat and troublemaker. In love with her best friend, whom is soon to turn werewolf, and getting Imprinted on by another Were cat after she thought she was the last of her kind when her parents died, her heads spinning and she feels herself leaning closer to the brink of insanity and darkness, coming with being a were cat.
1. My life sucks

** "Alvira Phelan!"** Mr. Scott snapped, rousing me from a light snooze. I bared my teeth, careful to keep my K9's hidden from view. "What you want old man? I'm trying to catch up on my sleep," I said, watching with amusement as he flushed a deep, unattractive red, snickering coming from the back of the class, where my two best friends were. Grinning, I chuckled, knowing I was gonna get sent to the principals office after this encounter. Mr. Scott was a tall, handsome man with brown hair and blue green eyes. And I just loved to pick on him, and vise versa. He sighed, knowing it was futile to argue with me. I wasn't exactly known as the 'class clown', but I certainly came close. I had a scary reputation so that most people wouldn't mess with my friends and I. I was the one person who came to school with more fight injuries than the semi- pro fighters, and everyone knew I didn't take shit, from anyone.

"You know the drill, go to Ms. Smiths office and wait until after class so we can settle this," he said. Laughing, I walked out of class, stopping to pat him on the cheek, saying, "Thanks for making the right decision, sweetie." Walking along the halls, I heard his door open and could smell Alek as he came up behind me. "Whatcha doing?" He asked, his usual carefree self. Turning to look at him, I asked, "Don't you ever get tired of being happy all the time? Doesn't it get boring? Predictable?" I studied him carefully, he had that perfect emo boy hair, black and the clearest blue eyes. He had snakebites, the rings that curl around your lips. And oh.. his lips.. Perfectly kissable. Smooth, silky, and pale pink. He had sharp cheekbones, flawless skin. He usually wore his black and red and orange headphones, the big ones that go around your neck. He was beautiful and he took my breath away just looking at him. He smirked, saying, "No, just because everyone would expect me to be a mixture of emotions, and when I'm not? Shocks the shit out 'em." I smiled, a real one, not one I plaster on my face for my mom and everyone else. My breathing hitched as he smiled back at me, his teeth pearly white. A look of frustration appeared on his handsome face just then, making his brow furrow and his lips frown. Instantly my smile and laughter was gone, replaced by angry over who ever had caused this reaction on him. He then grabbed my arm and drug me down the hall, into an empty classroom. "What are you doing?" I hissed. He knew good and well I didn't like being touched. "Merandia," was his only answer. I then got why he did it. Merandia was a girl that was over the top obsessed with him, and he could never shake her, no matter how mean and evil he was to her. It hurt me to see him act like that, just 'cause I knew it went against every fiber of his being. I felt that dark rage consume me, that had been becoming my best friend these past few weeks. "Where is she?" I growled, trembling with my anger.  
A surprised expression overcame his features, as he realized just how mad I was. _"Hey,"_ he whispered, pulling my shaking form into his muscled chest. I growled, low in my throat, a low, animalistic sound vibrating my being. He just held me tighter, as if it had no effect on him at all. "Come on," he said gruffly, his voice husky as he drug me out the school doors and into his pickup.

"What are you doing? We're going to get into so much trouble for skipping! I'm already in trouble." Not like I cared, but you know, whatever. And he said exactly that. That I don't care if I get into trouble. He knew me too well for me to try to pull one over on him. We ended up at his house, pulling into the garage as he slug me over one shoulder and carried me inside. I knew I could easily break out of his hold, but, truth be told? I liked someone holding me. I had been too long without human contact. He then proceeded to lay me in his bed. And then he left me, going to sit in the chair beside the bed, making me whimper at the sudden loss of contact. It **had** been too long since someone had actually held me, even with me protesting. He seemed to realize this as he uncurled his tall frame and came to lay on the other side of me. "Alvira? What am I going to do with you? Whats going on? We can't do this every day. Or even every time you get mad, 'cause we all know how often that happens," He whispered, tracing my cheek lightly with one finger, staring into my gray gold eyes. Brushing my ash blonde hair off my face, he kissed my forehead, telling me to go to sleep, that he wasn't going anywhere. I soon drifted into sleep, a deep, dreamless sleep where everything was fine, I didn't have any worries in the world. And I knew it was childish to want to stay in that fantasy world, but hell. My reality life sucked balls.


	2. Fuckin' A

Stretching, I yawned, rolling over onto the ground with a loud thump. "Alvira? Are you okay?" A worried voice came from behind me. I recognized Alek, his handsome face appearing from over the bed. With a huff, I got to my feet, brushing off my favorite ripped jeans. Winching at my sore shoulder on the side that took the blunt of the fall. "Yeah, just fine. Mind if I take a shower?" I asked, already heading for the bathroom. "Sure, but I'd hurry. Nahual is coming over, and he wouldn't quit muttering, **'I cant believe he got her in his bed first'**, as he hung up the phone. So, he's a bit pissed. I also wouldn't put it passed him to try to get in the shower with you. Again," he just had to remind me about that night. We'd all been staying over at my place, since I'm emancipated. And, after a run, I hopped in the shower, not thinking about the poor boy. Big mistake. After about three minutes in there, Nahual jumped in. I finished rinsing off, ignoring him. He wasn't doing anything. Just standing there, staring. Slapping the shit outta him, I got out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy towel around me and unhurriedly getting dressed.

I never took another shower around him again, thats for sure.

Once I got out, I saw that Alek had gotten me some clothes. I'd have to ask him why he had some of mine over here later. I could hear Nahual's loud voice, a smile in it. Shaking my head, I walked out, going to the kitchen for some breakfast. Sarah, Alek's mother, being the sweetheart that she was, had bacon and eggs and toast and sausage and chocolate milk all laid out on the dinning table. My stomach growled. "Alek! Nahual! Get your asses down here!" She yelled, her high pitched voice hurting my ears. The boys came running, skidding to a stop on the hardwood floors. Smacking the back of their heads, she scolded them for horse-playing in the house. I couldn't help a laugh that came out of my mouth. They both turned and glared at me. I hissed at them, "Its not my fault we've all practically been living here all of our lives and _you _guys still don't know the rules." Walking around, I plopped my body down beside Alek and Sarah, scarfing down the food. Once I was done, I hopped up, saying I was going for a run after I brushed my teeth.

Of course Alek was the only one who didn't know about the were cats and wolves, which I thought was horrible. Sarah wouldn't tell him though. She always claimed it was because she was waiting for a perfect time, but Nahual and I knew that she just hoped he wouldn't ever turn.  
Racing into the woods at the back of the Wallace's house, I did the patrol, remarking and making sure there weren't any Vampire scents around. We usually didn't get many, I've only ever killed two and ran three others off, but we couldn't let our guards down. I just hoped Alek turned soon or not at all. I couldn't howl, seeing as I was a were cat, not a werewolf, but I could make my voice heard clear enough.

Nahual came out after a little bit to recheck everything. When he saw me, he came over, rubbing his nose to my cheek. **When do you think he'll turn? We need more pack members than just you, me, and the other three. What if a Vampire does come by? Do you really think we'll be able to kill it with just five of us? **He spoke in my mind. I knew he didn't mean it offensively, but saying I was one of them rubbed me the wrong way and I snapped at him with me teeth. He took a step back, whimpering. We both knew who was more experience, strong, and a better fighter altogether. He also knew I had a bad temper, which was getting worse ever since my first change. **I am ****_not_**** one of you werewolves. I am the last of my kind that we know of. And I'll be damned if I link my race with yours. Cats and dogs are natural enemies. The only reason I work with you wolves is because we both fight for the same cause. My parents would be ashamed, and I do it anyway,** I snarled, stalking closer to him, growling. My black claws unseethed, my fangs bared in a threat. I knew it was wrong, but God damn it! He made it so hard. After a few minutes of a staring contest, I could feel my anger fading away. **I don't know when he'll turn Nahual. And I know we do. We've been running ourselves down with patrols and fighting lessons. And with the way we're progressing? I think we could. With Andrew and I being more experienced, and you guys doing so well in training, it could work. As long as the Vampire is not too old. Then it would be harder, not impossible, **I said, trying to keep my voice gentle. Nahual always got scared and shy when I snapped and I always felt bad about it.

Finishing up, we ran back to the house as humans, trying not to smell too bad from the sweat. Sarah greeted us with a friendly smile covered in concern. "Anything?" I sighed. Every time she asked the same question, worried that having the threat around would somehow make Alek change. And it very well could. "Nothing, its fine out there. We'll check in about three hours," I said, making sure Alek wasn't anywhere he could over hear our conversation. Realizing what I was doing, she muttered, "He's in his room, playing Xbox." I smiled, watching her wring her hands in worry. "Thanks Sarah."


	3. Why? What the hell did I do?

Nahual groaned. "How are you so good at these games?!" He always failed to beat me at Black Ops one, which Alek and me found hilarious. I grinned at him, wriggling my fingers, "Fast reflexes. Hey, you guys wanna go running?" I was staring at Nahual as I said this, watching for his reaction. His eyes widened at my words, his head snapping towards me, wariness showing in his features. **_Don't worry, I'm not telling him yet. I honestly wanna go for a run with you two and see who wins,_** I muttered in his mind. Alek smiled, showing all his teeth, where the beginnings of his K9's were showing, saying, "As long as I get a head start. You two are insanely fast, and we all know I can't keep up." Smiling back at him, I muttered, "You will soon enough." It was too low for his human-for now- ears to pick up, but Nahual heard it loud and clear, shooting me a glare.

**_-TWV-_**

Just as I flew over the makeshift finish line, with Nahual behind me and Alek behind him, a howl went up. I glanced at Nahual. We couldn't just leave Alek, with his change coming up. "I'll stay. You go. You can replay it in my head when you get back," he mumbled, low so Alek couldn't hear. "Tell him... I dunno. Make something up, I have to go," I said, a pained expression on my face, before I turned and started jogging for the forest.  
Taking my clothes off, I pulled the heat from deep within me, bringing all my anger to the front to make the shift easier. It felt good to stretch my cat legs, as I raced to the meeting.

**Whats up now?** I asked, trying to keep my mind on things other than Alek.  
**We've got a new comer. but he's not werewolf or Vampire. He's one of you, Alvira,** Garrett said, the Beta of the small pack.  
My legs locked, my claws digging into the plush green grass. **Fuck you Garrett! This isn't funny!** I growled at him, making sure he heard my snarl, seeing as I had stopped in the clearing. Spotting the large gray wolf, I stalked over to him, my anger becoming a rage. **Hey! Chill, I'm not lying. We caught his scent and its the same as yours, just without your personal smell to it,** he whimpered, backing up.

**Alvira. Stop, he's not lying,** Andrew said calmly, speaking with control, as if he actually had some over me. Which he didn't. And although his words brought me to a halt in front of the cowering canine, I was still growling low in my throat at him. Without looking at him I asked, **Could someone show me where this smell is?** I knew I was freaking the others out, but Andrew has a look of peace on his face, trying to reason. **I will,** piped up the newest of the pack, seeing as he was almost as happy as Alek at times. His name was Nick, he was small for a wolf, because he was so young, and he had a tan orange pelt with amber eyes. I nodded following him as he lead me deeper into the woods. I caught the smell as we neared the creek that ran threw our territory. I wrinkled my nose. It was definitely a were cat. And definitely a _male_ at that. We followed the trail, leading to a small log cabin at the edge of the woods. I frowned. Either he was visiting someone or he had moved in. Either way I didn't like it one bit. **Wait here, Nick,** I said, using my 'scary voice' as Nahual put it. He didn't question it, although I could feel the urge to. Shifting to human and pulling my pants and tank top on. Walking up to the house, I peered around it. It was a pretty house, I'll admit. What really grossed me out, though was the sounds coming from the bedroom. _Oh God, gross,_ I thought, banging on the wooden door. I could hear people pulling their clothes on and I almost vomited right there on the welcome mat. The floorboards squeaked as someone came to open the door. When it swung open, I froze. As did the man on the other side.

He was pretty, looking similar to Channing Tatum. Hazel eyes, sharp cheekbones, full lips, straight nose. Tan. Way darker than myself. I was actually pale for a were- anything, but it just brought out my slate blue gray eyes. Or so my mother said when she was still alive. Drinking him in, he was tall. I always thought I was, being 5'6" and all, but no. He had at least a good foot on me. I could smell the human girl he was fucking all over him, sickening me.

I could feel it. The pull. All my ties with the world flew away, focusing me on this one figure in front of me. I heard him take a sharp intake of breath. So this was him. The other Were cat. My Imprint. _Fuck!_


	4. Do I do everything wrong?

Nick's growl was loud behind me, seeing the tension between up. "You're the other were cat?" I snarled, even though I hurt me to be rude to him. _Bullshit. That's what this is,_ I thought, cursing my self inwardly. He had a pained expression on his handsome face, as if he too wanted to be mean and rude to me, but couldn't. "Yes," His voice came out as a strangled gasp. And his voice almost made me melt right there. "Wait, what do you mean, 'other'? Theres more?" He asked, his tone laced with hope. I put my head in my hands, trying to block his smell out. "I have to go," I mumbled, turning on my heel and walking back to the woods. Only then did I stop to look at him, saying, "Tell your girl to have fun." Smirking, I stripped behind a thick tree, shifting coming easily with all the anger in my heart at that moment.

**What happened back there? I was worried,** Nick whimpered in my head. Silently I replayed the events leading up to now. **Oh, **was all he replied with. Suddenly, having better hearing then the wolf, I picked up foot steps. Well, paw steps. I frowned. They were lighter than one of the wolves, but heavier than mine. I looked at the tan pelted animal beside me. I caught the scent of the approaching creature just then, the same one that was back at the cabin. I mentally groaned. I did not want to deal with the Imprint right now. I turned, facing the way the male was coming from.  
He skidded to a stop a few inches in front of me, **Who are you? You're the other were cat?** A repeat of my earlier words. I snarled, my anger coming fourth. **Yeah, and you weren't suppose to follow me, **I growled out. Nick took a step back, his teeth bared at the stranger. The sandy colored cat lowered it's head, saying, **I didn't mean any harm, I was just passing through. Although now I might stay.** The last part he looked at me slowly, up and down, like I was a prize to be won.

I frowned. I didn't like this guy, but I also couldn't deny the Imprint. **Nick, will you be okay here by yourself? I have to go,** I said uneasily. This guy was giving me the creeps and fast, even with his pretty face. Nick looked at me a moment, feeling my emotions going on a rampage and nodded. **Go, I'm more than enough trained to take care of him,** He muttered, looking away. _Damn it, he felt the Imprint,_ I thought, quickly saying a thanks and running in the direction of Alek's house.

Pulling my clothes on as I ran for the door, I threw it open, giving Sarah and Nahual a pointed look and having them follow me upstairs after saying an excuse to Alek. "What's going on?" Nahual asked, seeing my pained and furious expression. Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I told them all about it. Everything, even the Imprint. Sarah was a bit confused, but Nahual was shocked. "What's this going to mean for you and Alek?" _Why the fuck did he have to ask the one question I didn't want to think about right now?_ I mentally cursed myself, saying out loud, "Hopefully the were cat will be okay being friends. Alek and I have been engaged since our dads died. I can't go back on that." "Alek doesn't know about it, so it really wouldn't be a loss to him," Sarah pointed out. I sighed. I didn't know what I was going to do. I knew Alek had feelings for me, without our fathers pushing it, but something in me wanted to test this new guy out. The fates had Imprinted us together for some reason, why not find out?

"We need to tell Alek about his heritage. We can't leave him out any longer. And he needs to know about the engagement. He plays a role in this, and he needs to pick for himself if he wants to fight for me, like the old tradition goes," I said a loud, staring pointedly at Sarah. She had a pained expression on her face, as if she wanted him to know, but her mother instincts wouldn't let her say the okay.

Everyone in the room knew I didn't like the idea of some boys fighting, especially over me, when I should have my own say in this. But everyone also knew the Legends and how no were- whatever was suppose to break them. Alek was supposed to have already known on his sixteenth birthday, but Sarah refused. Nahual and myself weren't to big on going behind her back when she was like a mother to us both, so we waited.

"What about my heritage?" A voice sounded from the doorway, confused and small. Sarah gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth as a sob broke through. "Alek," the pain obvious in her voice. I just sighed, fisting my hands in my ash blonde hair. _God damn it. _


End file.
